Limbo
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natza — Oneshot


**Limbo**

* * *

**Limbo por Janembajuice **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

Estar inseguro y tener esa pequeña duda en tu conciencia nunca es una buena señal. Tratar con situaciones extremas con la mayor incertidumbre es mejor evitarlas. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que parece que no tienes otra opción, por lo que se coloca una pesada carga sobre tus hombros.

¿Tomarás la decisión correcta?

Tal vez.

Y cuando lo haces, la satisfacción es debida. Ya no quedará una sombra de duda dentro de los recovecos de su mente, bueno, porque se tomó la decisión correcta, ¿verdad?.

* * *

Natsu nunca fue alguien que expresara abiertamente sus emociones. Específicamente, las emociones que residen en el lado más melancólico del alma. Los otros, como la ira y el odio, el amor y la felicidad, se mostraban más explícitamente, definiendo finalmente su naturaleza como un todo. Carismático, leal y tenaz. Lo más destacado de su persona. Y así, la pregunta sigue en pie. ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu se llenara de tristeza?.

En un estanque remoto, lejos de las calles de Magnolia, se podía ver a Natsu sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con una caña de pescar en la mano. Su cabeza se apoyó contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, mientras le daba una mirada aburrida y vacía. Miró sin vida a las tranquilas aguas que lo rodeaban, y sus ojos seguían a sus habitantes acuáticos. Su línea se movió, señalando que algo había sido atrapado. Pero no le prestó atención, su comportamiento no ha cambiado.

Happy, que lo había estado estudiando de cerca, le dio un codazo a la pierna de Natsu con una mirada de preocupación. —Natsu... atrapaste algo?... —dijo dócilmente.

Natsu suspiró en respuesta. Lentamente tiró de su vara hacia atrás y el pez que había sido capturado logró liberarse antes de nadar. Al ver esto, Natsu solo colocó el gancho nuevamente en el agua, antes de reanudar su mirada sin vida.

La preocupación del Exceed solo creció. —Natsu... —susurró antes de ocuparse de su propia tarea mientras continuaban pescando en silencio. Sin previo aviso, Natsu se incorporó bruscamente, despertando a Happy de su sueño causado por el aburrimiento. Natsu volvió a los bosques en dirección a la ciudad, sin siquiera molestarse en recoger su equipo de pesca.

Happy lo siguió después de agarrar el cubo lleno con... un pez. Suspiró descorazonado y siguió a su compañero. Flotando detrás de él, Happy solo miró a Natsu, cuyos hombros estaban encorvados, y sus manos se clavaron en sus bolsillos. Esto puede haber estado ocurriendo durante bastante tiempo, pero ver a su amigo así no lo hizo menos preocupante.

Después de unos minutos de largo y prolongado silencio, llegaron a los confines de Magnolia. Las calles estaban llenas de alegría y comercio cuando los niños revoloteaban, los comerciantes publicitaban sus productos y, en general, todos se lo pasaban bien, como siempre en Magnolia. Ninguno pareció notar el notorio dúo mientras caminaban lentamente entre las multitudes. Casi como si no hubieran existido. Como fantasmas, invisibles y desapercibidos. En circunstancias normales, una o algunas de las personas del pueblo los saludarían. Natsu y Happy volverían con sus actitudes bulliciosas habituales.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran al gremio, y con algunas dudas, Natsu abrió las puertas del gremio y fue invitado con el sonido de risas cordiales, fuertes choques debido a las peleas y los gritos de ira que venían con ellos. Fairy Tail.

Con su paso inmutable y sin cambios, se dirigió a la tabla de Misiones y comenzó a escanear los trabajos con aburrimiento. Unos cuantos pares de ojos estaban fijos en él, incluyendo a Happy, la camarera y cierta caballera también, todos con un dolor perceptible. Al ver un trabajo satisfactorio, lo arrancó del tablero y se dirigió hacia la camarera. Lo sostuvo para mostrarla, sin molestarse en batir un ojo.

—Me voy —dijo simplemente.

—…¿Solo tú y Happy…? —Preguntó Mira, a lo que Natsu asintió.

—Está bien... —afirmó alegremente, sacando el registro de mision y actualizándolo.

Natsu se giró para irse. Happy y la camarera intercambiando miradas antes que el exceed se girara para marcharse tambien.

—Um, buena suerte... —dijo, solo para recibir un aumento de una mano en respuesta.

Las puertas se cerraron y se perdieron de vista, lo que llevó a Mira a suspirar con nostalgia. Un fuerte y desagradable eructo llamó su atención y se volvió para ver a la borracha residente del gremio, Cana.

—Caray, ¿cuánto tiempo va a seguir estando así? —Dijo la borracha— No es como él...

—Sabes, no es fácil para él —dijo Mira.

Cana frunció el ceño. —¿Qué demonios le pasó de todos modos? No recuerdo nada triste que haya pasado últimamente.

—Eso es... —ella echó un vistazo rápido a cierta persona en la esquina del gremio— ...no es para que yo lo diga...

—¿Eh? Así que lo sabes, Mira —dijo la borracha, luego tomando un trago de su barril de cerveza.

—¿Otro barril, Cana? Te juro que la mitad de nuestros gastos de alcohol son para ti —Le regañó Mira.

Cana se rió con un hipo.

Sentada en una mesa solitaria, en un rincón oscuro e imperceptible del gremio, estaba sentada «Titania», o más comúnmente conocida dentro del gremio como Erza Scarlet, la caballera autoritaria que intimidaba a todos con solo una mirada fulminante. Ser recluida era bastante normal para ella, pero recientemente, ha estado más aislada que antes, rara vez conversaba con nadie, apenas aceptaba algún trabajo y más o menos dejaba su pastel completamente intacto. El resto del gremio mostraba sentimientos encontrados sobre toda la situacion. Por un lado, su tendencia estricta y despiadada de castigar brutalmente a quienes han infringido las reglas, era inexistente. Por otro lado, sin una forma de regulación ordenada que Erza suele proporcionar, el gremio a menudo irrumpía en un caos total, causando problemas para el maestro del gremio, la camarera y aquellos que simplemente prefieren en general estar en paz.

Aunque se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, no parecían cuestionarlo, ya que Natsu parecia estar en un estado similar. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que algo había sucedido entre los dos. Natsu y Erza fueron el notorio dúo de magos en el gremio, sus logros y hazañas eran conocidos en todo Fiore. Su habilidad y sinergia en la batalla eran incomparables, junto con su evidente cercanía entre ellos. Entonces, un día... ya no se veían entre sí. Ni una interacción desde entonces. Ni siquiera una mirada mutua. Por lo que parece, Erza parecia ser la culpable, a juzgar por lo indulgente que puede ser Natsu.

Erza, que estaba mirando sin vida por la ventana por la que estaba sentada, dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de melancolía. Ella observaba a Natsu cada vez que él entraba en el gremio para tomar un trabajo. Tenía un indicio de esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, él la invitara. No había manera de que ella tomara la iniciativa. La culpa que ella arrastraba con ella a todas partes era demasiado. Ella ni siquiera puede imaginarse confrontándolo sin desmoronarse.

Ella siempre se había arrepentido de romper con él en primer lugar. Pero incluso ahora, todavía se preguntaba si realmente fue una buena elección. Intentó negociar con Natsu e hizo un esfuerzo para seguir siendo amigos, pero no se dio cuenta del delgado hilo que sostenía su relación. Pero Natsu lo sabía. Sabía que la iba a perder desde el momento en que rompieron. Él sabía la razón por la que se separaron. Lo que no sabía era si Erza realmente sentía algo por él, en todo caso. Se aferró a una aspiración falsificada, esperando que ella lo hiciera y todavía lo haga.

Pero con cada día que pasaba, se iban separando lentamente, y solo Natsu era consciente de eso.

Ella comenzó a pasar más tiempo con _él_.

Su entusiasmo habitual solo está presente cuando _él_ estaba cerca.

La razón por la que ella había dejado a Natsu. Todo fue por _ese hombre. _

Para cuando Erza se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se habían apartado, era demasiado tarde.

El daño ya estaba hecho.

El lazo que demoró años en crearse ahora disminuyó al de dos completos extraños.


End file.
